Salvatore's Salvation
Follow the car, but keep a low profile. Rescue Salvatore from the car before they crush it! They're onto you! The car is unattended! Take it! Take the car to Salvatore's. }} Salvatore's Salvation is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories given to protagonist Toni Cipriani by Joseph Daniel O'Toole from Paulie's Revue Bar in the Red Light District of Portland, Liberty City. Mission Toni drops by Paulie's Revue Bar and finds JD panicking. After rambling for a bit, JD eventually informs Toni that Salvatore was kidnapped by members of the Sindacco Family, who are going to crush him at the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard in Harwood. Toni follows a Sindacco member in a Manana to a location in Chinatown, where two more Sindacco gang members are waiting, with Salvatore in the car trunk of a Kuruma. Upon arriving, Toni tries to stop the Kuruma from leaving, but the car evades him. He chases after it and roughs it up a bit before the Sindaccos inside get out. Toni kills the Sindaccos and gets in the Kuruma and takes Salvatore home. Note: if the player cannot stop the Kuruma before it reaches the crusher (due, for example, to riding a motorcycle or just not being able to get close enough to drive-by) a final opportunity to grab the vehicle presents itself at the crusher. Salvatore, having been freed, vows to tear the Sindaccos apart, while praising Toni for a job well done, ending the mission. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $1,500 and unlocks the mission The Guns of Leone for Joseph Daniel O'Toole. Tips * The "disappearing vehicle" glitch occurs after the initial cutscene, wherein any vehicle the player brings to Paulie's disappears, requiring the player to quickly carjack a vehicle in order to keep up. Making matters more difficult is the possibility that enemy gang will attack Toni in the process of him trying to grab a vehicle. To avoid losing the vehicle, park it around the corner (but not so far that it is improbable to run to it quickly). * An easy way to rescue Salvatore without having to race the enemy vehicle to the crusher, is to obtain a fire truck or other large vehicle before launching the mission, making sure to park it as noted above in order to avoid the disappearing vehicle glitch, then retrieve it and follow the Kuruma. The fire truck is necessary for this due to its speed. After the second cutscene, quickly pull the truck in front of the alleyway opening, blocking it completely. The car containing Salvatore will begin ramming the fire truck or whatever vehicle, in order to get it out of the way. While this is happening, get in the Manana that's been left parked and, when the enemy car pushes the truck far enough away, use the Manana to ram the enemy vehicle. After a couple hits the car is emptied, allowing Toni to waste the gang members and safely retrieve Salvatore. * Occasionally, the AI-controlled traffic will actually help Toni to do the things above, blocking the exit or causing a traffic jam that makes it easy to stop the other car. * One of the easiest ways to stop the car from being caught is to stall the crusher by putting another vehicle in the crusher's path, forcing the Sindaccos to wait until the other car is done being crushed giving the player plenty of time to kill the Sindaccos and retrieve the car. * If the player has a drive-by weapon, they can briefly shoot it at the Kuruma, but continuing to do so can cause the player to fail the mission. Unique Vehicles * The Manana during the mission has a unique navy blue paint job. It can be saved after the player kills the Sindacco members. It may come with an additional black roof. * The Kuruma has a light blue paint job which isn't found anywhere else. It can be obtained only by destroying it in a garage or sending it into water and failing the mission. Sindacco Manana-GTALCS.jpg|The unique colored Manana. Sindacco Kuruma-GTALCS.jpg|Toni driving Salvatore back in the unique colored Kuruma. Video walkthrough Navigation }} de:Salvatores Rettung es:Salvatore's Salvation pl:Salvatore's Salvation ru:Salvatore's Salvation Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories